Midnight Talk
by New Wave's Bossa Nova
Summary: When all is dead to the World That Never Was, two members, after noticing another acting out of line, are forced into a late-night chat. Zexion/Xaldin freindship, with a hint of Xigbar in it.


**Midnight Talk**

**

* * *

**

_"I know more than one might think, Luna Diviner."_

_Muscles started to bulge, shining eyes of pure gold narrowed, smooth and pale lips parted to reveal small, sharp fangs. The other was quickly grabbed by a large hand and slammed against a wall of dull white marble. He started to suffocate._

_"Should you ever step onto my path and block what lies ahead, your existence may very well come to an end."_

_A lance, suspended in the cold air, aimed itself at the attacker's pale neck. His eyes drifted from the man in his grasp to the other to his right. Gold and violet met, neither holding emotion._

_"You have been acting, should i say, out of character, Saix..."_

A single heart caught Xaldin's attention, floating gently up through the clouds the colour of blood, merging with Kingdom Hearts. The whirlwind Lancer lowered his gaze, letting his powerful frame lean against the thin wall of eight mere inches that formed the rectangle hole in the wall he dared to call a "window".

"Maybe Kingdom Hearts is giving him too much lunar energy. That, or something _is _most definitely wrong with VII."

A blast of wind, perhaps zero degrees Celsius or less, impacted his chest. Without him controlling the element, wind that was actually alive was fairly low in percentage throughout the darkened and miserable world.

A light knock at his door. One belonging to the second-in-command of the group of nobodies. It was light and gentle, and only one member could ever fake the emotions of those actions. The others were loud, firm, or strong.

"It is unlike you to be active when everything and everyone else is utterly dead."

The handle of platinum moved downwards, the door opening silently. A figure, not tall, not short, but average stood, thin and devoid of what they were working so hard for.

"Zexion."

Xaldin did not turn his body to his superior, but stayed still as if the previous cold wind had frozen his body to stone. Fitting for such a cold personality he had adopted soon after his birth as a nobody.

Zexion pushed the handle down once more, pushing the door shut. Silence soon filled the plain room, holding nothing more than a bed made of iron opposite the young man, seemingly embedded in the floor, and a window in the shape of a rectangle with no glass barrier to separate the still air from the winds outside.

"I could say the same. Your "bedtime" is, well, quite early."  
"That is the time to let your muscles relax and rest."

One cobalt eye focused on the onyx tattoo, sharp wings to be exact, tainting the light skin of III ever since his birth. He was never one to like looking into the eyes of whoever he was talking to. True, it was easy to execute, but the anti-social and distant personality of Ienzo still took its toll on him.

"Rest would be the primal goal for you right now, Zexion. You will be away in Castle Oblivion for many hours with many heartless to sweep away without a single break."

Yes, Xaldin spoke the truth. Castle Oblivion had just been found. More than half of its upper floors were teeming with those "heart hunters", as well as the lower floors. It was just him alone against a thousand of them.

"We have discovered the castle's abilities, but yet, have gotten nowhere into deciding if it will be of use to us. Still, Castle Oblivion is minor."

Turning his head, III locked his eyes upon the younger's own left, the other, along with the entire right side of his face, completely hidden by deep silver locks shaded with blue.

"Have you by any chance noticed a certain member, or members acting rather... strange and demanding?"

He looked away, his back once again facing his superior. Of course. Zexion would be the first to know about anything and everything, regardless. He also knew who else knew, or maybe he simply guessed that.

"Yes. Saix i believe, and maybe Axel as well."

Zexion stepped further into the room, taking a seat on the Whirlwind Lancer's rather hard bed, gloved hands resting in his lap. A harsh gust of wind rushed past VI, Xaldin phasing out of nothing, taking up the space to his right.

"They leave me quite uneasy with their... meetings and aggresivness. VII at least."  
"Demonstration was made five hours ago."

The sentence remained inside the schemer's head. A demonstration, perhaps Saix? Had he done something unknown to him? It was certainly possible, as he had been gone for more than half of the day.

"What?" He started, pushing himself back up, walking away from the bed a few steps. "He did something to someone?"

The other nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes, thick eyebrows lowered slightly.

"I do not know all of the information," Xaldin folded his arms of much muscle, "But in short, Xigbar was stating that he knew more than Saix thought. What it was that he knew is unclear."

Zexion inhaled a small breath of still air. It was very much like Xigbar to snoop around and spy on others. The lower ranking members, Vexen, and Lexaeus, he often spied on them, as well as Xemnas. Not Xaldin or himself. According to the Freeshooter, they were too boring.

"Saix instantly attacked him. Lifted him off the ground, held him against a wall by his throat and started to suffocate him, stating that if Xigbar stood in his way, he would die."

Footsteps. Echoing through the hall outside. Both nobodies stayed silent, choosing to listen to the noise growing louder. They were fairly light and gentle steps, Zexion noted. Demyx, or Luxord perhaps. A firm knock.

"Xaldin, dude? Awake in there?"  
"What is it, Xigbar?"

Said man casually flung the door wide open, trying, and failing to keep a yawn from escaping his mouth.

"You seen Vexen About, dude? He said he was off with Demyx, but he's nowhere around-"

The middle-aged man cut himself off, noticing the presence of Zexion a mere few feet away to his right. It was not a surprise to him though. As second-in-command and third-in command, the two were seen together quite often, either discussing a certain someone, holding a meeting, or simply having a normal conversation. If ever.

"Oh, Mr. Zexion, did not see you there. Hiding with the shadows, eh?"  
"There are no shadows in this room, so i cannot do that."

Xigbar scratched the back of his head, answering with a dull "oh" before Zexion spoke once again.

"Demyx is asleep in the lounge, but Vexen i cannot say. He often moves from place to place, so you might want to simply poke at things in his labratory. He is bound to come eventually."

No noise came from II. He seemed to be lost, not playing the slightest bit attention.

"Something is up," He looked from one to the other, "It is very weired for you two to talk when everyone is dead to the world."  
"We are in the midst of a meeting of sorts."

Xaldin forced himself up, stretching many limbs, causing soft popping sounds to be made, though one could barely hear them.

"So with your question having been answered-"  
"Say no more great 3rd-in-command."

With a wave of his hand, Xigbar silenced III and made his way to the exit, and soon he was gone. Grunting at the door being left open by the other yet again, Xaldin raised hid left hand into the air, twisting his hand in an circular motion before thrusting it forward, sending a harsh gust of win at the door, slamming it shut quickly.

"Like Marluxia, Saix does seem to be unhappy with his rank."

Turning back to his superior, the Whirlwind Lancer automatically frowned at the mention of XI, or "nature boy" as Axel had named him. Fitting for such a man constantly being surrounded by rose petals.

"Maybe he simply wants a rank higher, like your position, or even more so, mine."

Zexion changed his position into his "thinking pose", left elbow nuzzled into the palm of his right hand, the other held to soft lips, fingers curled up, slightly touching his nose.

"If i were to vanish, then Saix would most likely move to third-in-command, you taking my position."  
"And if i were to go, then he would take mine, or perhaps if he became more powerful."

A sigh echoed out of the abyss of darkness that was the inside of the Schemer's mouth. But no, that could not be the case. Saix was many things. Very powerful, trusting by Xemnas, and also more intelligent than either of them. He had everything he needed to become higher in rank, but that was not one of his goals. That was Marluxia's area.

"Saix is quite capable of eliminating me."

Xaldin blinked once, his eyes now locked on the young man.

"The organization has no present enemies. Therefore if Saix were to do such a thing, the blame would most likely go to Marluxia, or Larxene. They would be eliminated, which Saix would like quite a bit. Everyone would."

"You think he would do such a thing?"

It was less of a question, and more of a statement. Of course, Saix simply would not ever do such a thing. Perhaps with help, and maybe with careful planning, yes, he would.

"No... but there is always a possibility."  
"I suppose."

A rumble, similar to the roar of a lion, only muffled to an extent, broke through the short period of silence. Harsh rainfall soon caught III's attention. Larxene, obviously.

"Nevertheless, something needs to be done."

A bolt of forked lightning raced down from the dark sky, striking a distant building out of view.

"You have a mission to Beast's Castle, right?"

He gave a brief nod, already knowing what was going on in the Schemer's mind.

"Take Axel and Saix with you. See what they get up to when they are without your presence. Something is bound to happen after some time."  
"Of course."

That same sound again. Footsteps. Heavy and strong, giving off hollow echoes with each thud.

"Shall i inform Xemnas about VII?"

The heavy sounds from outside grew louder, coming to a stop after a mere few seconds.

"No." Was all Zexion said.

* * *

I don't think that Xemnas would have made Saix 2nd-in-command right away, even if he is one of the strongest and most intelligent members.

And considering what goes on in Days, it would make sense for Zexion to be 2nd-in-command, as well as Saix being the way he is in this, or somewhat, or maybe just a little. I think, though i really am not sure. Oh well, this way, Zexion gets more respect, as does Xaldin who is quite fitting for 3rd-in-command. Don't ask.


End file.
